


fire.

by seekrest



Series: febuwhump 2020. [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, yes this is inspired by the video game scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: Peter swings as fast as he can, Karen’s voice doing nothing to calm the terror he’s feeling.“Structural support for the building is critically damaged. I estimate a collapse in seven minutes, Peter.”“How far out am I?” Peter asks, terrified at the possibility that he won’t make it in time and what would happen to those who were in the building if he didn’t.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: febuwhump 2020. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619581
Comments: 20
Kudos: 240





	fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I love all versions of Peter Parker but PS4!Peter has one of the best storylines and that’s that on that. Bringing a little PS4 action into the MCU? WHY NOT.

Peter swings as fast as he can, Karen’s voice doing nothing to calm the terror he’s feeling.

“Structural support for the building is critically damaged. I estimate a collapse in seven minutes, Peter.”

“How far out am I?” Peter asks, wanting to know the information and yet terrified at the possibility that he won’t make it in time.

“You are three minutes away. You can cut your time by half if you take the next left.”

Peter does without question, his heart racing as he starts to see the flames.

Fire and rescue have already arrived, seeing them at the bottom of the office building not giving him any kind of confidence as he swings by, landing on a light post as he yells out. 

“Is everyone out?

“Building’s unstable, Spidey. We don’t—“ 

Peter doesn’t wait to hear what they say next, looking up and launching himself forward - too consumed with Karen’s previous prediction that the building was going to collapse - too terrified of what would happen to those who were in the building if it did. 

He remembered Michelle mentioning that her and Pepper were checking out an abandoned office building before she left their apartment this morning, part of her internship - finding ways for SI’s philanthropic efforts to have a more direct approach in working with local communities. 

Interning for SI hadn’t ever been something that had crossed Michelle’s mind as far as he knew, no matter how much she seemed to admire Pepper - Peter being thrilled that this internship gave her the chance to be closer with Pepper and by default Tony in a way that would bring them all closer before law school would inevitably move her across the country. 

But for a brief, horrible moment - Peter allows himself the chance to regret that they were together, that Michelle had taken such an interest in their philanthropy efforts - knowing that neither Pepper nor Michelle would have been in this building if that was the case.

He pushes it away, propelling himself higher and higher as he enters in through an open window - the flames everywhere as he coughs, frantically looking around.

“Karen, where are they?” He coughs, scanning for them as the flames began to feel suffocating. 

“Over here!” He hears Michelle’s voice, rushing toward only to see her right next to Pepper, a swooping feeling in his gut that she trapped under some kind of scaffolding.

“MJ! Pepper, are you—“

“I can’t lift it.” Michelle exclaims, Peter swallowing down his panic at the fact that Pepper was passed out and that Michelle was clearly struggling to breathe, trying to steady her hands underneath it. 

“I got it. I got it. MJ,” he braces himself under the scaffolding, “you need to leave.”

“Not without her.” She replies, Peter wanting to argue but also knowing that they don’t have time to waste - Karen’s voice ringing throughout his mask.

“You have three minutes until building collapse, Peter.”

“Awesome,” he says through gritted teeth, “thanks for that Karen.”

Peter braces his arms under the scaffolding - lifting it with his arms before powering through the rest of it with his legs, yelling to Michelle, “Take her out.”

She does, dragging her across the floor - Peter holding it up until she’s clear from it, listening for her heartbeat and feeling no small sense of relief when he does.

“You okay?” He yells towards Michelle, coughing violently - the smoke feeling amplified in his lungs even though he’d been there for only seconds. 

Peter lets down the scaffolding as Michelle tries to lift Pepper, a surge of panic at realizing how disoriented she is. 

“Yeah, I—“ Michelle coughs, Peter rushing to her, “I got—“ 

“Come on, MJ. Come on, let’s go.” He lifts her up effortlessly in one arm, Pepper in the other as he walks across the floor to the open window.

A piece of the ceiling hits his back, Peter crying out in pain at the hot burning sensation - Michelle looking to him only to cough violently, the sound of it pushing him forward even as his back screamed at him. 

“One minute until collapse.” Karen’s voice rings out, hearing a familiar whine of machinery as he rushed towards it, the pain causing him to stumble slightly. 

“Pepper!” He hears Tony yell, the Iron Man mask serving as a beacon as Peter makes his way to the window. 

“I got them, I got them.” Peter says, taking another step only to hear it - the crack in the distance, his senses ringing and Karen’s voice as she said, “Peter, above you.”

It’s as if time moves in slow motion, Peter’s legs moving as fast as he can - his mind racing to calculate how long it’ll take for him to get to the open window, Tony reaching forward.

“Grab her!” He yells, Michelle’s grip on him tightening as Tony reaches for Pepper - Peter pushing Michelle towards the stable ground by the window in the few seconds he has left before impact.

“Peter!” She yells, his senses screaming at him right before it hits him - falling backwards as the floor gives out, Michelle holding on to the window and to Tony as he grabs her and distantly yells, “Kid!”

He immediately feels disoriented, the hit and the heat blocking out anything else, on instinct sending a web out into the air - for a brief second not even caring if it lands anywhere. 

But it does, or it must - Peter coming to as the web he’s attached to gets pulled upwards, hearing a hiss of pain as hands grab onto him - small, warm ones and firm metal ones, voices in the background as his mind scrambles.

“It’s okay Pete, we got you. We got you.”

It’s the last thing Peter hears before the pain finally overwhelms him - blacking out as he falls into someone’s arms. 

* * *

When Peter finally comes to, he’s on his stomach - groaning slightly until he feels a hand on his face, fingers smoothing back his hair - the warm vanilla scent from her body soap that he’d recognize anywhere. 

“May?” He croaks out, hearing her soft laughter as he blearily opens his eyes.

“Gotta stop seeing each other like this, kiddo. You could always just come by for dinner.”

Peter blinks a few times, seeing her watery smile before smirking. “I thought you were tired of near-death experiences. This seemed safer.”

“Not funny.” He hears Tony say from the other side of him, watching as the man gets into his line of sight - leaning down till he’s at level with May, seeing her smile change to a look of disapproval.

Peter feels like he’s sixteen again for a second, waking up in the medbay and hopped up on the good stuff - the lightness he feels in his limbs alleviated for a moment until his eyes widen, remembering what brought them there in the first place.

“Are MJ and Pepper—“

“They’re safe, kid.” Tony says, his voice gravelly as leans forward. “You got them, you— thank you.”

The gratitude that Peter sees in Tony’s eyes quells his nerves for a moment, only to turn back to May before he says, “But MJ was—“

“She’s resting now but I’ll let her know you’re awake. She’s just like you, stubborn.” May laughs, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

She stands up, Peter’s eyes returning back to Tony - his eyes firm as he clearly wrestled with what to say.

“Tony—“

“I should’ve been there.” He says, the words tumbling out of him. “Pepper told me that they were going and I was— I didn’t want to go and I should’ve. I could’ve gotten them out, I could’ve—“

“It’s okay.” Peter says, Tony’s mouth twisting as he does.

“That’s my line, Pete.” He says, Peter laughing slightly before wincing - his body shifting slightly as Tony’s eyebrows raise.

“How’s the pain?” 

“Can’t really feel it,” Peter lies, Tony’s eyes narrowing as if he can sense it as Peter says, “I’ll heal.”

“It’ll take some time even for  _ you _ to heal from third degree burns, kid. If the beam wasn’t enough, you somehow got hit twice. How the hell you managed to do that in two minutes I don’t—“

But then Tony’s cut off, eyes glancing up before a smile fills his face - Michelle suddenly being in front of Peter - searching his face.

“MJ—“

“You scared me.” She whispers, Peter knowing that he must have terrified her for her to grow so quiet - her hand braced in his cheek as she runs her thumb across it. 

He knows Tony and May are still in the room, can vaguely hear Tony talk to Cho about the pain medication. 

But whether it’s because of the meds or the lingering concussion he’s sure he has, Peter doesn’t feel an ounce of embarrassment when Michelle rushes forward to kiss him - glad that she’s okay in a way that finally calms him down.

“I love you, you dumbass.” Michelle says when it breaks, Peter hearing the soft laughter of May and Tony.

“Love you too.” Peter replies, seeing Tony shake his head out of the corner of his eye.

“You two are cute but we got to work on both of your senses of self-perseveration.”

His tone is joking but Peter turns and sees the gratefulness in his eyes, Tony clearly being aware by now that Michelle hadn’t left Pepper. 

Peter feels the same gratefulness towards Tony for rescuing Michelle even when Peter was at risk - an unspoken appreciation for the other as he smiled. 

“No more searching abandoned buildings on company time okay?” May jokes, Peter nodding slightly before looking at Michelle.

“You and Pepper are really—“

“We’re okay.” She whispers, trusting when both Tony and May had said it but her words affirming him all the same - smiling back at her when he hears Tony says, “Meds should be kicking in now.”

Peter nods in relief, the pain that had started to creep across his back fading away inch by inch. 

Michelle runs her hands through his hair, a motion that threatens to lull him to sleep.

She seems to pick up on that, kissing him once more before sitting up - taking a step back as she says, “Get some sleep, Pete.” 

Peter cracks a smile. “Nice one.”

She rolls her eyes, Peter letting his eyes close right when she does - content to let the meds do their work and relax, knowing that his family was safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when people yell at me in the comments. 
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr](https://seek-rest.tumblr.com)


End file.
